Love Is War: A Harry and Ginny Story
by FMKitsune
Summary: After the tradegy that occurs, how can love survive death and continue on its journey? This is the story of how it happens. Rated for: Character death and suicide- no graphic descriptions. Has sweet and sad parts.


**{Love**, it seems like only yesterday.

You were just a child at play.

Now you're all grown up inside of me.

Oh how fast those moments flee.

Once we watched a lazy world go by.

Now the days seem to fly.

**Life is brief but when it's gone, love goes on and on.**

**Love** will live.

**Love** will last.

**Love** goes on and on and on.

Once we watched a lazy world go by.

Now the days seem to fly.

Life is brief but when it's gone, **love** goes on and on.**}**

**AN:** This story came to me when I was having major writers block on my other stories. I have never written anything like this before. I thought I would give it a try though. This was hard for me to write especially the sad parts. It made me cry while writing it. But for the love of me, I can't write anything without a sort of happy ending. This story doesn't have to be a total tragedy.

**Summary:** After the tradegy that occurs, how can love survive death and continue on its journey? This is the story of how it happens. Rated for: Character death and suicide (no graphic descriptions). Has sweet and sad parts.

**Love is War: A Harry/Ginny story**

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry Potter shot off his last effort to destroy Voldemort. The spell sailed through the air and hit the sickly green bolt from Voldemort's wand. Harry watched as they seemed to collect together in swirling colors and expand for some reason. A cloud of the 'spell fog' quickly engulfed Voldemort and extended towards Harry.

Harry tried to duck down but the mist captured him. The whole Great Hall was watching, waiting for something to reassure them that Harry was alright.

Inside the mist, Harry could feel all of his energy draining from him. It felt like his magic was getting sucked out. Just as he couldn't bare the oppressive feeling of the mist anymore, it receded back and disappeared. Harry noticed Voldemort collapse. That was all he could see for he immediately felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

**OO00oo00OO**

Professor McGonagall ran forward with Ginny hot on her heels. The Professor turned towards Voldemort. He was dead. She looked back at Harry and saw Ginny Weasley hugging him. She thought not to disturb them. Until, that is, Ginny screamed for Madam Pomfrey. But she still couldn't bring herself to disturb them. It wasn't her place.

**OO00oo00OO**

Ginny saw Harry collapse. She just had the most traumatic experience of her life. First she thought Harry was dead then he came back to life and now he was injured.

She rushed forward. She didn't care about anything other than Harry.

"Harry!" She yelled as she reached the wizard on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and placed his head on her chest. "Harry are you alright?" She took a good look at him. He looked extremely pale and had multiple scratches on his face and arms; his clothes were torn in some places. He raised his head and Ginny gasped for the umpteenth time today. His eyes were so expressive. The thing she noticed the most was the unbearable pain they were containing. He needed help.

"Madam Pomfrey! Help!" She shrieked. Ginny heard a quick rustle of robes behind her and a shadow pass over her head. The Mediwitch drew her wand and tried to determine what was wrong with Harry. Ginny waited with baited breath, along with all of the occupants of the Great Hall. Ginny noticed Harry's face scrunch up in a pain a few times and his eyes never fully opened. They always stayed half closed. That worried her. Her contemplations were interrupted by the witch beside her.

She heard Madam Pomfrey utter a small syllable, and that small sound changed her whole world.

"Oh…" The sound was filled with deep regret and sadness. Ginny instantaneously knew. She knew. Pomfrey never had to look at her. Ginny hardly noticed her leave her side and barley recognized the collective gasp of the many people behind her. She just heard Harry's soft, shallow breathing.

"Gin…" She heard him whisper. She just clung to him tighter; trying desperately to stifle the raging emotions inside of her. "Gin… I'm sorry."

"Oh, god no, Harry Potter. You can't apologize to me." She choked out. Tears rimmed her eyes as she tried to focus on Harry's green eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. I forgave you a long time ago for trying to protect me. That's just the kind of… stupid… noble prat… you are." She sucked in a quick breath and shuddered. She held onto him tighter.

She stared down into those eyes of his.

"Why?" She looked at him as he parted his lips a bit. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards and he gave her a smile. She tried to give one back.

"You. You Gin. For you." He mumbled out as his head moved and he brought his arm up to his chest in an infinite slowness. "For you… to have something better… then all of this pain."

"Oh, Harry. You complete prat. Without you, all I have is pain…" Her sentence died in her throat as she choked back a sob. "Just pain." A lone tear stole its way down her left cheek and dripped from her chin and onto Harry's shirt. Many others followed. "Without you, nobody understands how it is to be touched by Voldemort's evil. No one understands me as much as you…" She sobbed and stuck her face into his mop of messy black hair. It was filled with dirt and blood but to Ginny it still smelled just like him. Just like Harry.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled again. Ginny brought her hands up and curled her arms around his head as if trying to protect him. "I'm sorry that this... had to happen." His voice was really weak now. Ginny's tears soaked the top of his head. She was trembling. Ginny didn't know how to speak anymore. Her throat was so constricted with emotion. "I meant to tell you this a long time ago…" His hot breath sent shivers down her spine as it touched her arm and she strained her ears to hear what he said next. "Gin… I love you…" Ginny made an odd sound. It came out of her mouth as a mixture between a short scream and a laugh.

Everybody in the crowd behind her, noticed that she cried ten times harder after she made that noise.

Ginny almost couldn't do it. She had to rein in her emotions so fast so she could coherently speak. Harry only had a few minutes left. She could tell.

"I…" She clung onto him tighter. "Love you too!" she choked out. "F-forever.. and always."

Ginny's face scrunched up into unbelievable sadness and wept on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks…" She almost didn't hear it for her sobs were deafening. But she did and it just made her cry that much harder. She almost felt numb when she realized she couldn't feel the shallow breaths on her arm anymore. She didn't know what to think. She just sat there, paralyzed. No, Harry couldn't be dead, no, not yet. She didn't budge when something touched her arm. It felt like a minute after she was talking to him that she felt two hands grasp her arms and yank her out of Harry's embrace. She hardly heard the small thump his body made as he slumped to the ground. The hands turned her around and she vaguely noticed that the person had read hair. She felt numb. She couldn't cry anymore. Her mouth was hanging open in a permanent state of disbelief. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face all blotchy.

"Ginny, everything's going to be fine. It's alright."

Bill?

Her oldest brother? Wait… Fine? Going to be fine? No. No…

"No. No. No." She kept on repeating the word over and over as she got pulled towards a group of red-headed people. "No. No. No." She didn't notice the hugs or the words said by the people around her. Neither did she notice when the group dwindled down to one who sat next to her.

"Gin." That was wrong.

"Only Harry can call me that…" She said as she tried to clear out the emotion that filled her head.

"Ginny, he's… dead."

"No." She didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Ginny."

"No. Ron." He was just temporarily separated from her, that's all. She could see him again.

"He… can never come back…"

"If he can't come back to me then I'll just have to make sure I can go to him. He's waiting for me. I just know it." She said with a soft but firm voice. Ginny pushed herself off of the bench she was sitting at. She didn't register the horrified look that passed over her brother's face. She made her decision. She was going to do it. Her family was strong. She needed this. She slowly walked to the Mediwitch.

"Madam Pomfrey… can I have a dreamless sleep potion?"

She looked at Ginny. "Sure." She handed her a small bottle. Ginny took it and clenched it in her hand.

She was ready to see him.

**OOoo00ooOO**

The astronomy tower. The perfect place. The walls were crumbling and it was dangerous to be up here.

Ginny didn't care.

No.

She strode forward and stood at the edge of the wall. She looked straight down. She felt for a small bottle in her pocket and brought it out. Ginny uncorked it and smiled a sad smile. She reached into her other pocket and felt and piece of parchment. She gulped the potion down and turned around, her back facing outwards. Ginny felt the effects of the potion. She wobbled a bit and closed her eyes.

With the last of her consciousness, before she fell into a blissful sleep, she made sure to fall backwards.

**OOoo00ooOO**

Ronald Weasley rested on a park bench staring out over the large playground. His wife, Hermione of 55 years, walked over and sat down next to him. She smiled at her grandchildren, who were running around between the slides and the swings.

Ron had never forgotten that horrible day in Hogwarts where his family was changed forever. The day that Harry died and Ginny killed herself. When Harry finally defeated Voldemort Ron was so happy, then he found out Harry was dying. He never felt so numb in his whole life. His sister was sitting by Harry who only looked like he had a couple minutes left.

He knew he couldn't disturb them. He wanted to though. So, so much.

What he did not expect was when after Harry finally left to be with his parents Ginny was clinging to him. She was still hugging him after he'd been dead for an hour. If it were him, he would have been severely freaked out. When McGonagall came up and tried to move Ginny she didn't budge. Ron seriously questioned his sister's sanity at that point. When they finally did get her to move, she looked more like a ghost than anything.

And that conversation that he had with her before she jumped? He sincerely regretted not telling anyone about what she said right after it happened. When he heard that she killed herself, it just twisted an invisible knife into his chest.

He felt hollow. Harry, his best friend and brother in all but blood, and Ginny, his annoying but loving little sister, were both dead. In the same day. He didn't know how his mother coped with that over the years. But when they found that letter in her pocket… his mum was never the same, neither was his father. Ron understood. Everyone did. Now, years from then, he can look back and still feel sad but he knows that somewhere up there Harry was finally together with his sister, no more evil coming between them. Harry was finally with his parents, never to be separated again.

A small tear fell down his cheek.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she brushed it off his face.

"Just thinking about them."

"Oh." She understood. She did that sometimes; thinking about her best friend and her sister-in-law. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just give me a moment."

"Sure Ron. Just remember the good things about it and leave the-"

Ron looked at Hermione. "Leave the what?"

She didn't answer him, she was staring off somewhere.

"I know you were trying to talk me out of thinking about it but then you go and-"

"Ron, SHH!" Hermione whispered and put her finger to her mouth and glared at him. "Be quiet!"

Ron had no clue what she was talking about. Be quiet? Why? Then he followed to where Hermione's finger was discreetly pointing. What he saw were two teenagers not older than seventeen walking in their direction. The pair diverted right suddenly and sat on the bench next to theirs. Ron couldn't help but stare.

**OOoo00ooOO**

Hermione knew she was seeing things. She had to be. She could not be seeing this…

The two teenagers beside them on the next bench…

The girl was petite but not overly so. Her body looked well toned as if she played many sports and enjoyed it. Her face was round and her green eyes glinted with something mischievous. She was talking animatedly with the person sitting next to her on the bench. She kept tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear… her bright red hair… as she huffed to her friend about something.

The person sitting next to the girl wasn't another girl, but a boy about a head taller than her. He was skinny and didn't look like he had any muscle on him. His hands were rubbing up and down her arm as if to give comfort, as the girl next to him was obviously angry about something. His eyes were a royal blue color and shone with concern. His hair was a very dark brownish color and… it stuck up everywhere.

Hermione didn't want to see. She didn't. But she just couldn't stop staring at them.

"Um, excuse me?" The boy she'd been staring at asked. Hermione startled out of her contemplation and stared back at the boy who was looking at her with a confused expression on his face. "Why are you staring at us?"

The girl next to him turned around slightly and looked at her and Ron on the bench. She still had anger in her eyes but it softened as she looked at them.

"Uh, sorry." Hermione said with a slight embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "I- you- well-"

"You look just like my sister and my best friend." Ron whispered from beside her.

The boy had heard them for he raised an eyebrow.

The girl however shouted, "I don't look old!"

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron said. "They looked exactly like you when they were your age. It brought back sad memories." Ron turned around and didn't look at the two teenagers again.

"Sad memories?" The boy asked.

Herimone sighed. "They died when they were young, 16 and 17. Both on the same day. They loved each other." She smiled sadly and noticed that the girl's face paled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok. It was a very long time ago…"

The boy seemed to realize something in her face for he stood up and walked the few steps to their bench. He held out a hand.

"Hello, my name's Henry."

"Henry…" Hermione whispered. Her eyes watered slightly. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said with a smile. He pointed a thumb over to the girl on the bench and said, "That's Gwen, my girlfriend." Hermione noticed Ron turn around at Gwen's name.

Hermione grasped his hand and shook it. "I'm Hermione Weasley, this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you." Henry said as he stood in front of their bench.

"Before when you were sitting over there, you acted just like my friends looked." Hermione said as she turned and observed the couple.

"You didn't get to say goodbye did you?" Henry asked.

"No… I didn't."

"I know how it feels. My friend died in an accident awhile ago. I didn't get to say bye either." Henry's smile was a sad one.

Hermione felt a small smile tug on her face. "Thanks. I think that just seeing you… gave me peace of mind over my friends. After all these years…"

"I know." The boy said quickly. "That's why I said hi."

Her eyes widened.

"He reads people well." The girl, Gwen said as she stood up and came over to stand by her boyfriend.

Hermione didn't notice anything before but Gwen's voice was strange. "Your accent…"

"I'm from the U.S." She said.

"How…"

"How did we meet?" Gwen asked with a grin. "Well, my grandmother lives here. I came to visit one summer and… viola!" She threw her arms up and jumped. Hermione noticed Henry grin.

"Yes, she is always this energetic…" He looked towards her and grabbed her around the waist. "Especially when she's angry."

Gwen turned and pouted. "I guess…"

"We met one summer and never separated again." Henry paused then chuckled as if he remembered something else. "Well, it was made especially difficult with my two older sisters."

Gwen had looked at her boyfriend incredulously, "Difficult? They were a pain in the ass! They ambushed me about you! I can see how much they look out for you by how much they smother you…"

Hermione glanced thoughtfully between the two. It was Henry who had the siblings? This was interesting.

"Do you have any siblings Gwen?"

She heard Gwen sigh. "Yes, one younger brother. He practically worships you." Hermione noticed that Gwen pouted at Henry, who smiled.

"Can't help that I'm so cool."

Gwen made a sweeping motion with her hands, "Nope! Wrong!"

"Hey!" Henry shouted in fake indignation.

Hermione saw Gwen tense a bit and then quickly turn around. "It was nice talking to you. Bye!" She shouted as she ran clear across the clearing.

"Come back here!" Henry shouted as he dashed after her. Hermione heard a faint, "Bye!" as he caught up with her. Hermione smiled as she watched Henry tackle the small girl and start to tickle her ankles.

The sound of laughter was brought to her ears.

"That was sweet." She said as she turned towards her husband.

He had a smile on his face too.

"Yeah, it was."

Hermione had never gotten over what had happened that day at Hogwarts. The day Harry and Ginny both died. Sure, the pain had lessened over the years and had turned into a dull ache. But, Hermione smiled, she now felt content. The last time she felt this way was before Harry and Ginny were alive. It had to be those two kids. They had something to do with her feelings. She felt truly relaxed… content… happy…

And as she looked over at her husband, she knew he felt the same way.

**OOoo00ooOO**

It was quiet. The calm wind rustled the trees. Snow fell softly onto the frozen ground. It piled up slowly. The pathways weren't swept. Some of the stones looked as if they were long forgotten. So, in the large group of grey stones, two marble white ones stood out proudly. They looked perfect and untouchable if not for the thin layer of snow on top of them. One didn't have to look close to read the large letters on them:

_Harry James Potter (July 31, 1981 – May 2, 1998)_

_Loving Son, and Extraordinary Friend._

_Love goes on after death._

_Ginevra Molly Weasley (Potter) (August 11, 1982 – May 2, 1998)_

_Loving Sister, Daughter and Friend._

_Love goes on after death._

The two stones sat quietly in the far corner of Godric's Hollow graveyard.

**OOoo00ooOO**

Ginny Weasley woke up. She blinked her eyes and sat upright. She laid on a large grassy field. The sun shone brightly in the sky and a breeze was blowing her hair over her shoulders. She stood up and felt the long grass tickle her legs. Was this heaven? It appeared so colorful.

Ginny strained her eyes and spotted a figure walking towards her. She walked a few steps in its direction. She suddenly broke off into a sprint and stopped a good meter before the figure.

He was just like she remembered only without the blood, scars, and exhaustion. Harry Potter. He was right there.

Ginny flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. His strong arms held her close and she breathed in his scent. She heard him sigh.

She held tight to him but brought her head from underneath his and looked into his vivid green eyes.

"Hi," she said. "Miss me?"

"Yeah, But Gin…"

"I don't care."

"But I do…"

"Don't"

"Gin…"

"Harry Potter," she huffed. "I made my decision. I wanted this. I chose this. I wasn't going to let you get away from me that easily. You would have followed me to hell and back. Well, I just followed you to heaven. And now…" Ginny lifted her head up and smashed her lips in Harry's. As soon as it started it ended and Ginny stared into his eyes again. "Now we really have forever. In a place with no worries."

Harry just squeezed her tighter and breathed in. "Ginny Weasley. I love you.

She carefully reached out and grabbed his face with her hands. "I love you too, Harry Potter." The gap between them closed and they kissed again. It wasn't heated but it was filled with all of the raw emotion that she held. Ginny could feel her love for him almost as something tangible. She reached back and held his head as she pulled herself more onto him. Ginny felt that everything was finally at peace.

Boom!

"Gah!" Ginny jumped back off of Harry and landed in a heap on the grass. Harry fell down beside her.

"What was that?" he yelled as the both of them looked around. They spotted a small girl a little ways behind them.

"Harry Potter." The girl's voice was that of a grown woman. Ginny couldn't help but feel freaked out. What did she want?

"Yes." Ginny noticed that Harry answered a little hesitantly. He probably didn't have any clue what was going on either.

"We have made a grave error. I came to grant you one wish of your choosing."

"An error?" Ginny whispered. Really? What error? She noticed Harry's eyes had widened a bit.

"Yes. You were neither supposed to die this day nor your friend. We made a grave error."

"How the bloody hell can you make a mistake? Aren't you supposed to know everything?" Harry ground out. Ginny could feel the anger in Harry's voice. She, of course, was mad too.

"I do not know everything, Harry Potter." The girl's face stayed blank and expressionless while she was talking.

"Well, what happened?" Harry had said that a bit quickly and she could tell he was getting impatient as well as angry.

"The Avada Kedavra spell was only supposed to take Tom Riddle's life. You we're not set to die then. I am still not sure as to what did happen. We do know, however, that you were not supposed to die. As a gift as an apology, we will grant you a single wish."

"A wish?" asked Harry as he stared at the little girl.

"Yes."

"Absolutely anything?"

"Yes, except life. That is not my power."

Ginny watched as Harry's face cycled through many emotions. A few minutes later Harry had a determined glint in his eyes.

"Ok then." Ginny watched as Harry got up and reached out to her. She got pulled up and stood next to him. He turned to her and held her hands in his.

"I wish for us to always be together; no matter what. Anytime, anyplace, we'll always be together. Just me and you."

"Oh, Harry…" She couldn't believe her ears. That was just the sweetest thing she had ever heard him say.

The girl stepped forwards and spoke with a firm voice, "So it shall be."

A bright light flashed and then she disappeared.

"Together forever…" Ginny whispered to Harry as she gazed at him.

He smiled back.

"Do you want to meet my parents?"

"Yes."

Harry grasped her left hand tighter as he started walking across the grassy field. Ginny was walking next to him. Now, she knew, everything was going to be alright.

She sighed and grinned as she leaned into Harry.

As they kept on walking towards a large hill, she heard him whisper, "For always and always."

**Oooo00ooOO**

Dear Mum and Dad, my brothers, and Hermione,

I'm sorry. I had to do it. I just had to. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't live without him. If you think my decision was an impulse then too bad. I already made it and you can't try to talk me out of it anymore.

I bet you are all wondering why I did it. I had to. For my sanity. I love Harry but don't blame him for my decision. I hope you forgive me for my choice.

I once only thought of Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived. I worshiped the image and never looked past it. I could never blame him for not noticing me. I was a bother; always blushing and running away from him whenever he came near. And yet he never once told me to go away or leave him alone.

He didn't even know me, only as his best friends little sister, and he still came and saved me. He almost died. He didn't care about himself, just me. That's where it started I guess. I got over my worshiping crush on him and realized there was a person beneath.

He paid attention to me a bit more but I still couldn't start a conversation with him. I got more confident by dating other people. I still wanted him to ask me out, even to the Yule Ball but that never happened. We finally got to hang around each other more when we formed the DA. I could finally talk normally to him but afterwards he was so distraught over Sirius. I made sure to have made an impression on him.

He did tell me that it was then that he started to think about me differently. I was a girl, not just his best friend's little sister.

It was then that our situations were reversed. He found it difficult to talk to me that whole year. I was dating someone else and he didn't want to interfere. The noble prat. But finally, it happened. The most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. Being with Harry for that so short amount of time was both a curse and a blessing.

It was so wonderful.

But I was sad to see it end.

He had a stupid, noble reason. I understood. I understood a lot about him. I could tell he loved me… in the way he looked at me… in the way he held onto me. I was the normal in his abnormal life. The constant comfort. The person he could turn to for anything. I love him.

We were supposed to be together forever. Now I made that true. I'll always be there with him, mum.

I'm sorry you couldn't plan your little girl's wedding. Ginny Potter always had a nice ring to it. I remember writing that on many of my homework assignments in first year. Could you put that on my grave? As a last request.

Dad, I want you to be happy for me. I'm with him forever. I know you'll be sad to lose your only daughter, and not one but two sons at the same time but I know you can do it dad. You'll be strong. He loved you, you know. If anyone had the distinction of being Harry's dad it was you. He wouldn't call you dad to your face but he loved you like one. Just like me. I'll miss you. I love you.

Bill, your firecracker will always be there for you, in spirit. I approve of Fleur. Harry changed my mind. You'll always be my coolest brother. Harry, of course, thinks the same.

Charlie, I want you to know that I'll always think of you where I'm going, even if you never get married! Promise to take care of mum for me, please?

Percy, I forgive you, you great big prat. Now that you know what family is, keep it close.

George, I love you. Be strong where I couldn't. Don't be jealous of me for seeing Fred first.

And Ron, Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. For loving Harry like a brother and for just caring about me. I love you. That's really all I can say.

Hermione? Be with Ron, he'll need you. Please take care of Teddy for Harry and me? And I officially give you permission to write a biography of Harry. Do it before Rita does! I love you, my sister.

When you guys read this, I'll already be with Harry. Him, his parents, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and me. They're having a party up there and I got an early invitation. I'll make sure to make room here by the time you guys get here.

I love you all, and I'm sorry I had to make this decision.

With love forever,

Ginevra Molly Weasley (Potter)

**AN:** I didn't really know how to end it well. And I think the story went a little too fast. My grammar and tenses were probably off. Oh, well. **Please tell me what you think about this in a review!** I would appreciate it. Also, if you have any questions about this weird, little one-shot then by all means feel free to ask them, or just PM me.

The two songs that inspired this story are:

Love- Disney's Robin Hood

Love Is War- Miku Hatsune

The quote 'for always and always' belongs to Deadwoodpecker's 'Backwards With Purpose'. That has always been one of my favorite stories. And that line spoke volumes to me when Deadwoodpecker wrote it. And it fit so well into this small one shot. If you haven't already read that story, go read it now!


End file.
